General Guide
Welcome to the newb's guide for Kiseki CTF! Here you will find the general ideas and strategies within Kiseki and the core mechanics. So, how exactly does Kiseki work? As much as you'd love to know, we can't pick at every little gut behind the masterpiece of Kiseki. However, we can tell you some of the basic mechanics of Kiseki. 1. Points Points revolve around the fighting and CTF aspect of Kiseki. At the end of each round, the team who has built up the most amount of points will win the round, and be able to force the opposing team the make them a sammich. One Kill = You get one point, for one kill. Easy as that. One Flag Capture = The points you gain from capturing the flag is equivalant to the number of players on the opposing side. Remember, if you plan on building up points, Teamwork is key. Don't run around calling conix a noob because he didn't get the opponents flag to your side. It wasn't his fault (maybe). If you wanna win, work together (of course you don't need teamwork if you have no team)! 2. Guns Guns are the main form of weapon in Kiseki. They are the basic weapons of every class and any class without them is sure to fail. They range from powerful bullets to weak but fast rapid fire attacks. The guns are classified into 2 groups, the Manual and Automatic. The manual you either need to click and hold or just click to fire. Automatic is when you can fire a weapon, but you can fire it rapidly by holding the left mouse button. General information for them can be found here. 3. Classes As noted before, Kiseki CTF revolves around a complex class system. Each class singles out one person's gameplay style, to give them a personal appeal as to who they appreciate and who they want to burn. All classes all have different weaknesses and strengths. Try to find out which counters what in order to find which class is easier for you to obliterate. Detailed info about classes will be added shortly. 4. Personalities Personalities are distributed through Pants, and add even more to the strategy involved with Kiseki. Each one will either increase, decrease, or leave alone your Walkspeed, Jetpack power, Damage Output and Damage Input. Personalities alter the game play with a variety. What do you want for your class? Chunky? Quick? High Flying? With the use of these pants, they can make you play how you fit. A table for Personality Pants can be found here. 5. Active and Passive Abilities Activate and Passive abilities involve class-specific powers that mainly divide each one up. However, what is the difference between the two? Active - An Active Ability involves a tool that you have to activate manually (via clicking your mouse) in order to use. For example, the Exorcist's Soul Bolt. After using the abilities, the ability will recharge itself. Any ability that is currently recharging is indicated with an ® beside the ability's name. Passive - Passive Abilities, on the other hand, are abilities that are mainly activated automatically. An example of this is Sensation Man's passive ability, Sensation Bugs which automatically attack nearby enemies with a small amount of damage and a quick stun. Category:Guides